The Pokemon Adventure Of Lulu Diamond: The Kanto Saga
by PixyNoxx
Summary: At 16, you get to choose your first pokemon, It's Lulu's turn to shine. She embarks on an adventure that brings love, friendship and a powerful team together.


The Pokémon adventure of Lulu Diamond

Chapter 1- The beginning

It was a beautiful sunny morning on my 16th birthday when my 10 year old brother, Scott run into my bedroom and jumped on me.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's 8 o'clock and you have an hour before you get to choose your Pokémon!" He yelled into my ear and I jumped up throwing him onto the floor in the process.

"Ok Scotty boy I'm up!" I beamed at my brother before helping him up, I ruffled his hair and he giggled before bolting out of my room.

"Pest" I sighed to myself but I smiled, I was going to miss him and mum and dad but I just couldn't wait to go on my very own adventure.

I studied my reflection in the mirror and began to brush my hair into the long pony tail it was, with my bangs hanging either side. I loved how my blue black hair glistened in the sun and hung straight down my back. Light make up added to my appearance and black eyeliner made my violet eyes stand out. I had my father's features and my mother's kind heart, Scott on the other hand looked the spitting image of mum but with my dad's zest for adventure. Gathering up my bag I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before setting out across town to pick my very own Pokémon.

15 minutes later I was walking across the park towards the professor's lab. Professor Oak was a kind but somewhat eccentric 60 year old man who owned the lab and surrounding farms where he looked after various trainers Pokémon who were travelling over the Kanto region just on the outskirts of Pallet Town. I knew he had a Grandson around my age so he must be getting his Pokémon today as well. Gary I think his name was and sure enough he was there when I walked into the lab. Wow, I thought to myself, he's grown up! He must be near 6" tall and muscly with his brown hair a bed head type style on his head. He must have caught me staring because he cleared his throat and smiled a perfect smile at me. I nearly fainted.

"Oh hi Lulu!" Professor Oak appeared, smiling at me noticing Gary smiling and my blush.

"Hi Professor, I'm ready to get my Pokémon and I'm pretty sure I know which one I want." I said back.

"Ok then, feel free to choose!" smiled encouragingly at me. I walked over to the pokeballs sitting in the machine and studied them, I curiously picked up the ball sat in the middle and cried,

"I choose you!" I threw the ball into the air and with a flash of bright light a Pokémon appeared.

"Squirtle squirt!" a small turtle Pokémon exclaimed happily and jumped into my open arms, grinning.

"A perfect Pokémon for a promising trainer!" Gary stood by my and gave me a nudge.

I blushed furiously and nudged him back.

"Your turn, Mr Oak" I said smiling radiantly at him. He gave me a curious look and took the ball to the left of where my Squirtle once was. He threw the ball up into the air and out came a small lizard Pokémon.

"Charr!" it said, looking into its new trainers eyes with affection.

"Well, that's that I think you two are ready to embark on your own adventure." The professor's eyes flitted between Gary and me smiling again.

"Ok! I'm going to pack my things, Lulu I'll see you on just along route 1; we may as well go together." Gary nodded and smiled at me, walking out the door.

I was grinning like a Persian when I left the lab around 10 minutes later after gave me 5 pokeballs and a pokedex I named Didi. I was halfway home when Squirtle popped out of his pokeball and sat on my shoulder.

"Squirt" it said, rubbing its head against my cheek. A gave it a scratch and decided to check out his moves and level, I pooped Didi open.

"_Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. When it feels threatened it draws its legs inside its shell and sprays water from its mouth."_

I interrupted Didi,

"So, you're a feisty one aren't you?" again, stroking his head. Didi continued;

"_This Pokémon is at level 7 with the moves tackle, Tail Whip and Bubble."_

The pokedex goes quiet and I slip it back into my bag.

"Well Squirtle, It's time to show you to my family then we can start our adventure!" I was grinning happily at my Pokémon.

"Squirtle!" he agreed and punched the air. Together we were going to make an exceptional team.


End file.
